


Snow In Heat

by TheFourthSeeker



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourthSeeker/pseuds/TheFourthSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow has just taken back Winterfell from Ramsay Bolton. After talking with Sansa he goes to take a bathe in the master bedroom where his father once resided. What will happen when the opportunity to satisfy years of pent up sexual frustration is presented to him in a very odd and incestuous way?</p><p>Disclaimer: This story is in no way shape or form affiliated with the Game of Thrones TV series on HBO. I do not own Game of Thrones or any of its characters. Some events in the story below are taken directly out of Season 6 Episode 9 of Game of Thrones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, so this is my first ever Fanfic. It is kind of like a teaser and I'm still working on the story. Let me know if you like it so far, if you want me to take it towards a different direction or whatever. I like the chemistry between Sansa and Jon and there not a lot of Fanfiction out there dedicated to them, so, why not make one myself. Please, any constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed.

Sansa asks Jon "Where is he?" and Jon immediately realizes what Sansa's intentions are so he tells her where he put Ramsay. As she enters the dungeons where Ramsay fed his own stepmother and brother to his hounds, she senses a change in not only the smell, but the change in her personality. As she approaches her husband, she cant help but notice that he appears, at first glance, to be a bloody corpse, hanging on to life by sheer will.

Ramsay: "Ahhhh Sansa.....hello Sansa. Is this where I'll be staying now...No....Our time together is about to come to an end.............That's alright, you cant kill me. I'm part of you now"

Sansa: "Your words will disappear, your house will disappear, your name will disappear, all memory of you will disappear"

Ramsay notices movement to his right and slight growling to his left. He then realizes his own hounds surround him. They walk out of their cages and slowly make towards their master. 

Ramsay: "My hounds will never harm me"

Sansa: "You haven't fed them in seven days you said it yourself"

Ramsay: "Their loyal beasts" 

Sansa: "They were, now their starving"

Ramsay tries to maintain his dominant attitude but is all for not as one of the hounds rises onto his lap.

Ramsay: "Sit.... Down! Down! Stop! Down! Down! Down!"

The dog pants for a few seconds and Ramsay screams in pain as the mut immediately bites down on his lower jaw. Sansa goes to turn away but realizes that she wants to see it through, almost as if her watching him die is a way for all those that he killed to watch him die as well. She stares as the dogs bark and rip him apart piece by piece as he did to the North and its people. She then slowly walks away to the sound of parting flesh.

After the Ramsay ordeal, Sansa realizes the hounds had gotten some of Ramsay's blood on her coat. After talking with her brother, Jon, above Wintefell's gate, she goes to change her bulky winter clothes into cleaner bulky winter clothes. As she walks into her parents bedroom, she notices that the bathroom door is open and she hears noise coming from the inside. It is often for maids/servants to be found cleaning the bathrooms every so often. With that in mind Sansa then dismisses the noise, besides, even if it was a maid, it was also often that servants would do their jobs in the presence of their lords or ladies changing or being clothed by other servants. Sansa then begins stripping herself of her clothing.

As Jon Snow is taking a bath, attempting to wash all of other peoples blood, spit, and mud off of his toned body and curly hair, he hears footsteps coming into his fathers bedroom. He thinks its just servants cleaning the room but remembers he left the bathroom door open. Not being as royally trained as the other Stark kids, being seen naked is not something he is accustomed to. Jon tries to take a bath as quickly as possible to leave as quickly as possible.

Sansa successfully strips off her heavy royal clothes and realizes that she forgot to bring an extra pair of clothes with her. "Well I don't wanna put these clothes back on" she says frustrated. She decides to chance walking down the hall to her room naked and with that she exits the master bedroom. 

Jon hears the footsteps again but this time, the servants appear to be leaving the room indicating that they are finished. Jon takes this moment as his cue to get out, get dry and get dressed. He steps out of the tub and looks into the mirror. Not everyone had a body like Jon Snow did. He has washboard abs, a nice toned chest, curly black hair and, best of all, a 8 inch dick. One of the biggest in all the seven kingdoms. He entered the bedroom completely naked focused on one task, finding a cloth to dry with not even noticing Sansa's outfit on the floor. He finds a cloth and dries up. 

"Fuck, am I hard?" Jon asks himself as he looks down to see his shaft, fully erect. He hasn't been able to jack off in months which has made him even more horny. Not able to suppress his dick any longer, he lays down on his parents bed and starts teasing his body.

"Fuck this feels good" Jon says as he starts massaging his abs and chest. He then heads down to his pulsating dick and uses his precum as lube to jack himself off.  
"Holy shit, I forgot how good this feels!" he yells as he starts imagining his little sister Sansa riding him on their parents bedroom screaming his name. 

Sansa, at this time, does not find any of her clothes, or any of her possessions for that matter in her room. It seems Ramsay had her room emptied ever since she ran away. She realizes that she would have to wear her other clothes until she finds the ones Ramsay stole or, considering his off nature, burnt. "Fucking asshole, I should have made him tell me before I killed him" she tells herself in a whisper. She peeps out of her room to check if anyone is in the hallway. With no one there, she quickly runs back to her parents bedroom and shuts the door unaware of what is transpiring behind of her.

Jon: "What the hell Sansa!" Jon says noticing his sister is completely naked"

Sansa: "Oh my God Jon, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were the one in the bath tub!" Sansa frantically says. "Wait...are you hard? OMG! You were jacking off weren't you!" Noticing his fully hard 8 inch dick still in his hand turns her on. 

Jon: "What the hell are you talking about?!?!" Jon says searching around the room trying to not look at his sisters near perfect body and trying to come up with a convincing lie, but nothing seems to come to mind.

Sansa: "To think you were the shyest and innocent out of all of us and here you are. I was afraid you had become a eunuch like Theon hahaha" she says as she tries to take her eyes off of her brothers still hard, perfect cock. 

Jon: "Shut up, I'm not a eunuch. Stop staring at my dick! Your making it worse" Jon tries to cover his dick up as best he can but its just to thick and long.

Sansa: "Its nice to know that you take from our side of the family though" Sansa walks to the end of the bed completely turned on by what she is seeing and is unconsciously manipulating the situation to benefit her sexual desires.

Jon: "What are you talking about? Can you get out so I can at least change, its bad enough that your completely naked right in front of me without putting any effort in trying to cover anything up!"

Sansa: "Whats the matter Jon, you don't like your little sister showing off her big tits" She says as she bounces up and down making Jon almost cum right than and there. 

Jon: "Sansa stop! Your making it worse" Jon says as he tries to move to get his clothes in the bathroom. 

Underestimating the width of his fathers bed, Sansa made it in front of him before he could even get to the edge. Fully exposed, Jon looked directly at Sansa, defeated. She grabbed his now 8 1/2 inch throbbing hard dick. 

Jon: "Sansa.....ahhhhhh...stop" Jon pants as the warmth of her hand is almost to much for him to bear.

Sansa: "I always wanted to do this you know, I wanted to stick your cock down my throat ever since I saw the tent in your bed when I went to wake you up for breakfast" Sansa said as she licked her lips and started to lick the tip of Jon's cock.

Jon: "AHHHH....Sansa....I'm gonna!"

Unfamiliar with the phrase, she continues, thinking it was just another way of verbal satisfaction. Next thing she knew, Jon was cumming all over her lips, face and tits.

Jon: "Uhhhhh FUCK! Take it you little slut" Jon said surprisingly as he shoved his cock in Sansa's face, fucking the surface of her lips making the very last of his cum drip onto her cheek.

Sansa: "Holy shit, you came just from me licking the tip! Mmmmmm, but your still hard" Sansa noticed that Jon still hadn't recovered from the epic climax. Jon Snow's last mental barrier that kept him from fucking his sister senseless was no longer an obstacle.

Jon: "Fuck it, I'm gonna fuck the shit our of you" Jon then grabbed Sansa and laid her down on the bed face forward revealing her round ass to him.

Sansa: "Mmmmm Jon, I like this new Wildling/Dothraki attitude. I want you to fuck me until I faint!"

Jon: "Im not gonna fuck you yet. I probably got 15 more shots left in me, I'm gonna enjoy every other part of you before I enjoy the best part of you" He then proceeded to hump Sansa's ass up and down. 

Jon: "Ohhhh Shit! Your ass is so big and warm. This is way better than fucking my pillow" Sansa, a little weirded out by her brothers previous comment decided to ignore it and allow her brother to indulge in her gorgeous ass. She loved the feeling of her brother rubbing his giant cock between her ass cheeks. The way he grinded on her was making her wet beyond belief. She felt his hard abs against her back as he grinded on her. She couldn't help but rub her already hot, wet clit. Jon noticed this and almost instantaneously pushed her hand away from her pussy and replaced it with his own. 

Sansa: "OHHH Fuck Jon! That feels so good!" Sansa said as Jon rubbed her warm clit. He then proceeded to finger Sansa's tight pussy lips.

Sansa: "AhhAHHhAHHHh" Sansa squealed as Jon worked his magic on her body. His skill in pleasure almost rivaled that of his skill with a sword.

Jon: "Shit Sansa, I had no idea you had such a nice, wet, tight cunt under those clothes of yours" He said as he then stuck four of his fingers in her all at once" Just when Sansa was going to cum all over his hand, Jon stopped fingering and humping her. He rolled her over onto her back and then started to maw at her gaping pussy with his mouth and tongue.

Sansa: "AHHHHHHH, That's it Jon! Fuck your little sister with your tongue! Give it to me Snow!" Jon raised his head precociously.

Jon: "Sansa be quiet, your gonna alert the guards outside"

Sansa: "No, don't stop please! Ill be quiet I promise, just keep eating me out!" Sansa begged. Jon noticed that his half sister was such as slut now that she would do anything he asked of him. Noting that he is now the dominant figure, he starts to finger fuck Sansa's pussy and ass at the same time. 

Sansa: "Oh my Fucking God!" Sansa screamed as she no longer cared if the guards heard her. For all she cared, they could come inside and fuck her to. 

Jon: "Fuck yeah, take it you little slut, you want your big brother to fuck you and cum inside you, huh?"

Sansa: "Yes, please I want you to fuck me Jon! Please I need your cock inside me please!" Sansa practically in tears, begged her brother to stick his cock in her. She could no longer tolerate him teasing her like this and just when Sansa thought she would get the fuck of her life, Jon starts to tie her legs and feet together. 

Sansa: "Jon, what are you doing?" 

Jon: "You want me to fuck you, well, I am. Just not right now. I don't want you to go running off and leave me here to fuck my hand again" Jon said while he looked at Sansa who was completely defeated and worn out. She hadn't even came yet and she was already tired. 

Jon: "Now, I'm gonna fuck those big tits of yours" Jon then climbs onto Sansa, puts his dick between her soft round tits and starts sliding his dick back and forth.

Jon: "Shit Sansa, your tits are almost as nice as your ass." Jon says while spitting on his cock to get more lubrication.

Sansa: "That's it Jon, Fuck you sisters tits, I want you to cum all over me" Sansa says in a seductive, whorish tone, trying to imagine her brother ramming his cock inside of her.

Jon kept pumping his cock between Sansa's boobs for a good 5 minutes. Speeding up every time until he has practically ramming her chest as hard as he could to get the maximum pleasure out of her. Sansa starts rubbing her clit again, desperate for release. She had the most perfect view in all the seven kingdoms. Her brothers body on top of her, straddling her tits with his massive dick. He pumped his rock hard member back and forth and was fucking her like there was no tomorrow. 

Jon: "Shit!...Fuck!....Sansa, I'm gonna cum...get ready!" Jon said as he started to rub only the head of his dick between her tits indicating to Sansa he was so close. With the last and final grunt, Jon Snow opened Sansa's mouth and shoved the entirety of his cock down her throat while she gagged on it, helplessly. 

Jon: "Ahhhh, Ahhhhh...FUCK!" Jon yelled as he bucked his hips, each time his cock hitting the back of Sansa's throat greeting him with the ticklish sensation of an after climax. 13 hot streams of cum shot directly down her mouth and into her stomach filling it up. He couldn't stop, he kept bucking his hips back and forth inside Sansa's pretty little mouth until he was fully hard again. Sansa, realizing that her brother had no intentions of stopping anytime soon, puckered her lips and by doing so, part of her teeth rubbed against Jon's dick.

Jon glared at Sansa's completely red and defeated face.

Sansa: "Mmmph...Jon....Mmmmmphgh.....Your....Dick" Sansa managed to say while Jon was still fucking her mouth 

Jon: "Oh sorry, I got caught up in the moment" Jon pulled his fully hard, saliva drenched shaft out of her mouth. 

Sansa: "Fuck, Jon, You didn't have to be that rough. You could of at least let me gasp for air, I could've fainted"

Jon: "Well you did ask to be fucked until you fainted" Jon said with a smirk

Sansa: "When I said fuck me, I meant fuck me in my pussy, not every other place but my pussy" She said frustrated that she still had not been able to cum yet while her brother cam once already. Jon began to eye Sansa's pussy. Ever since Ygritte had died, he hadn't fucked anyone in months. Now, a fresh, unused, shaven pussy was in front of him and he knew exactly what he was going to do next.

Sansa: "Can you untie me at least, I'm not going anywhere, don't worry" With no reply from Jon she tried to get loose.

Jon: "Don't bother, I learned to tie the best knots while I was in the nights watch" 

Sansa: "I hope you learned to untie them as well" Sansa said followed by a light laugh. Suddenly, Jon plunged his dick in Sansa's pussy.

Sansa: "OhhhhhHHHHH FUUUUCK! Sansa screamed, completely caught off guard as her brothers dick was only able to get 4 inches inside of her due to her virginity. 

Jon: "Oh shit (Jon quivered)" He started panting like a mad dog as he humped his way into his sisters extremely tight cunt. With one swift move, Jon pulled all the way out and shoved his fully hard 8 1/2 inch dick into his little sister.

Sansa: "Unhhhhhhhhhh" Unable to even comprehend the pain and pleasure Sansa passed out immediately after Jon had rammed his member inside of her.

Jon: "Sansa? Sansa?....Fuck" Jon dismissed Sansa's reaction to losing her virginity and began fucking her. Even though she had blanked out, her body was fully aware of what was going on. Her vagina seemed as if it was made for his cock as it clamped perfectly around him. Jon started to ram Sansa the same way he had fucked her tits. 

Jon: "You like that don't you, I'm gonna fuck you all day until I feel like I came enough inside you. Fuck Yeah! Take that DICK!" He said as he slammed Sansa's virgin cunt into the next century. Jon was in heaven, fucking his sister was all he ever dreamed of. She was closing down on him really tight now. He knew this was a pre-orgasmic event. Sansa was about to have her first real orgasm and she was to unconscious to even feel it. 

Jon: "Shit! Your pussy's so tight Sansa! Im gonna fucking cum, you want my cum bitch?" Sansa's body started to involuntarily tremble and in no time her pussy closed around Jon's pulsating dick and coated it with her pussy juices. 

Jon: "Ouuuuuu FUCK, fuck yeah, take...this...CUM!" Jon roared a manly roar as he dumped what seemed like a decades worth of cum into Sansa. 24, fully loaded, streams of cum had shot out of Jon's dick. So much that his cum shot out of Sansa's pussy onto the bed bellow them. Jon, still in bliss, continued to fuck his sister while he was cumming. It took a full 2 minutes for Jon to stop cumming and calm down. 

Drenched in sweat he pulled out his cock and stared at his work. His model of a sister, with cum leaking out of her destroyed vagina. Jon could have cum right then and there just from witnessing the aftermath. He looked outside only to see that the sun was just setting, allowing the night to take dominion over the North once again. 

Jon: "Time for round three"


End file.
